Club de duelo
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: No importa cuánto te niegues a ver la verdad. No eres, no fuiste, ni serás lo que crees ser, sigue soñando, sigue negándote que te usa.
1. Niña de ojos miel

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Niña de ojos miel** _

_"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Pareja #5 : Negación._

 _Palabras: 155  
Paring: Lisa Turpin/Theodore Nott_

* * *

Mírala. Altiva, sonriente, jodidamente perfecta se mire por donde se mire ¿y tú? ¿Tú qué eres? Regordeta, bajita y pecosa, poca cosa. ¿Aún piensas que volverá la cabeza al verte pasar? Ilusa.

No importa cuánto te niegues a ver la verdad, pequeño tejón, la serpiente no vendrá. No eres, no fuiste, ni serás lo que crees ser, sigue soñando, sigue negándote que te usa.

Menea la cabeza porque no lo entiendes, muérdete los labios y suspira; finge que no pasa nada, que todo va bien. Escucha sus pasos e inventa que te ha dicho " _te amo_ ".

Respira profundo cuando veas sus manos rozar sobre la mesa, tira una carcajada al aire cuando te digan que lo visto con ella. ¿Algún día comprenderás que negar que te has enamorado del villano no lo cambia?

¡Ay, niña de ojos miel! El negro nunca será azul, no es, fue, ni será el príncipe de tus cuentos de hadas.

* * *

 **Soy de pocas palabras, me faltaban diez y no sabía cómo rellenar. En fin, párrafos pequeños dedicados a todos los que esperamos el próximo capitulo de Mortífago de Metanfetamina, donde tal vez pase algo parecido cuando ella pueda actualizar.**

 **En mi línea temporal sirve de enlace entre Él, es noche ( ones de Theodore Nott)** **―** **y varios sueltos en el perfil** **―** **y Ella, es bruma (ones de Daphne Greengrass) sin publicar aquí... aún.**


	2. La debilidad de la conciencia

**Disclaimer:** El mundo mágico es de Rowling y el cazador de Blancanieves le pertenece a... alguien. Probablemente.

* * *

 **La debilidad de la conciencia**

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Pareja # : El cazador de Blancanieves._

 _Palabras: 155_

 _P.D. Me ca** en toda el alma los cuentos de hadas._

* * *

La escuchas cada noche ¿verdad? ¿Quién no lo haría? su risa era como el trino de las campanas. El blanco de la piel y las mejillas rozadas de esa niña de vestido azul, se aferran a tus sueños.

Tiembla, no te preocupes amigo. No eres el primero, ni el último que toca el piso duro de una celda de Azkaban. Además tu fama te precede, cazador.

Intenta no olvidar el olor de sus cabellos, aférrate a su imagen antes de que el frío y la locura te consuman. Los dementores se acercan con el tintineo de las cadenas.

Recuerda que por una vez, actuaste como un hombre de bien. Encuentra un vago consuelo en el hecho de que, por lo menos, la sangre de esa niña no mancha tus manos.

Entrégate al beso en silencio y resignado, llévate a la tumba tu mayor secreto. Que nadie sepa que una vez, fuiste débil a una sonrisa.


	3. Por un instante

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K.

* * *

 ** _Por un instante_**

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

¿Pareja? ¡Trío! #1: James Potter / Petunia

Palabras: 155

* * *

Fueron momentos de caos, la expresión de estupor en su propio rostro fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, seguido del pánico al sentirse fuera de lugar. Los gritos furiosos de su hermana retumbaban en la cocina.

Sentía el respaldo frío en la espalda, una espalda que en nada se sentía correcta. No podía articular palabra, Lily paseaba en círculos alrededor, dividiendo sus quejas entre reclamos a su novio y su mejor amigo y la búsqueda de una solución.

No quería moverse, no pretendía ver esas manos anchas, ni pensar en lo que sentía entre las piernas; deseaba volver a su cuerpo y gritó. Una voz grave llenó el lugar y durante un instante, fugaz como el aleteo de una mariposa, se sintió poderosa.

Una sensación cálida, como un trago de chocolate caliente en invierno la invadió. ¿Acaso esa sensación era su mayor anhelo? Sí, lo era: por un instante, Petunia tuvo magia.

* * *

 **Nota** : Dejo a su imaginación como paso todo, pero podemos pensar que es uno de esos motivos por los que Petunia dejó de hablarle a su hermana.


	4. No es lo que ella buscaba

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 ** _No es lo que ella buscaba_**

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

Palabras: 155

Cliché: Rebelde Sin Causa/Persigue Faldas/Sex God/Chulo!Sirius

* * *

Llevaba tiempo observándolo y había llegado a una conclusión: Sirius Black era como un personaje extraído sin duda de un libro juvenil. Definitivamente, Sirius le recordaba esos libros que solía leer en verano.

Tenía el porte orgulloso, una apariencia intencionalmente desaliñada, voz grave y chaquetas de cuero. Era alto, delgado, ocurrente y su cabello invita a enredar los dedos en sus mechones, ¡robaba suspiros! Le perseguían los rumores escandalosos y su popularidad aumentó después de comprarse esa motocicleta.

Pero existía algo que diferencia al chico de esos personajes, él era real. Decían que sus miradas desnudaban y sus roces creaban fuego en la piel. Ella podía devorarlo a discreción con la mirada, deseando en silencio que le dedicara una simple sonrisa mal intencionada.

Pero un día de abril un par de ojos verdes se cruzaron en su camino y fue ahí cuando Lily descubrió que no buscaba, como pensó, al chico malo del libro juvenil.

* * *

 **Nota: no me termina de convencer y no sé si estoy hablando de Sirius o de mi mejor amigo… que literalmente está copiado a un libro adolescente: alto, guapo, con moto , frío como el ártico y con clase, mucha clase.**


End file.
